Nightmares
by storyofeden
Summary: Today was the day her life would begin. A OneShot.


****

**Author's Note: I couldn't help myself. I should be doing other things. But this kinda just happened...Also, this is a ONESHOT. No more of this adding chapters stuff. Not even for Laffers. =]**

**Special thanks to NatesMama and, as always, Angiebc. Love you guys. *grins***

* * *

Usually, they left her alone. The nightmares. Usually, she was able to fight off the sadness during the day, the depression at night. Usually, nothing bothered her. But today was different. Today was the day her life would begin.

_Anyway, the point is, she never gave him a chance…_

Glancing at the man lying next to her, she carefully extricated herself from the blankets and rose from the bed.

_I got the signal, Booth…_

She sighed and leaned her forehead against the cool glass of the bedroom window. It had been about a year. Well, thirteen months less a week, since that rainy night in his SUV. Thirteen months less a week since she'd talked to him, and today she was getting married. The irony wasn't lost on her.

_I don't want to have any regrets…_

"Joy?" she turned her head to see Topher getting up to meet her.

"Hey…" she said in a soft voice as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Sorry if I woke you."

"Don't worry about it," he nuzzled into the crook of her neck and sighed. "Did you have the night mare again? About the gravedigger?"

"Yes," she lied. They'd known each other for 10 months. She knew his past and he knew hers. He even called her Joy because he thought it suited her better. She brought him joy. And yet, she still hadn't confided that her nightmares were about a seemingly inconsequential night a little over a year ago.

"She's dead, Joy. She can't hurt you anymore," he comforted her. She smiled and leaned back into him.

Topher was an amazing man. He worked as a coroner for the state of Maryland. They'd met at what Angela would call a "Dead Body" convention and Cam had immediately pushed her to accept Topher's offer of dinner. From there, they had "hit it off perfectly". Which was a phrase that she hated, but in this case it was true. She could come home and talk about dead bodies and he would sit, enthralled, asking questions to find out more. He didn't mind that she was hyper-rational. In fact, he enjoyed it. And in bed, well, she was definitely never left unsatisfied.

"We're getting married today," he said quietly, smiling against her skin.

She turned to face him, "I may not believe in all the marriage rituals, but you do. Aren't you not supposed to see the bride the day of the wedding? Isn't it bad luck?"

"Well, here's the thing," he kissed her. "That rule only applies to when the sun is up." Kiss. "And by my calculations" Kiss. "The sun won't be up for another few hours."

"Sounds good to me," She placed her hands on his chest and pushed lightly, moving him backwards until his legs hit the bed.

"Oh, Joy…" he said with a wicked grin. She laughed as he rolled them over, hovering above her.

All memories flew out of her mind. Topher made her happy and she loved him. That trumped nightmares any day.

* * *

Booth sat on his couch, still staring at the mail in his hands. Twenty minutes ago, he was headed home. Ready for the first date he'd had since Hannah left 6 months ago. The woman was someone Cam knew, and he'd trusted her enough to agree. He'd been excited about the date. That is, until he'd picked up his mail and sorted through it. The return address on the envelope wasn't familiar, but his gut told him that it was from Bones. He steeled himself for whatever the letter could bring: an apology, an excuse, a reason why she'd severed their partnership and stopped consulting with the FBI. But then, he knew the reason why.

Still, nothing could have prepared him for what was actually in the envelope.

You are invited to the wedding of

Topher Sebastian Phillips

And

Temperance Elizabeth Brennan

The rest of the card explained when to RSVP by and where the occasion would be held. But Booth could only stare. Sebastian? What kind of a name was Topher Sebastian? A wedding? Bones was getting married? He supposed that it shouldn't surprise him. They hadn't spoken in a year. And yet, she'd still sent the invitation.

He sighed, throwing the card and envelope on the table and collapsing back on the couch. When Bones had refused to work with him anymore, and stopped talking to him completely, he'd shut everyone out. He only saw people at work when he needed to, and he rarely spoke to Hannah, even though they slept in the same bed. Finally, she had given up trying and left, which had been a wake-up call.

He still hadn't stepped foot inside the Jeffersonian, but he was happy with his life. And happy Cam had set him on the blind-date that he was now dreading.

He got up from the couch and headed for the shower, not wasting another glance at the table or its contents.

* * *

_Anyway, the point is, she never gave him a chance…_

Shaking the thoughts from her head, she smoothed down her dress. "Does it fit right? It doesn't feel like it's fitting right."

"Sweetie, you need to chill out," Angela tried to calm her best friend. "I know you're freaking out right now, but stop."

Brennan took a few deeps breaths and looked in the mirror. She really did look great. The strapless white dress hugged her torso and fell loosely along her legs to the ground. Foregoing the veil, she had opted for a tiara, which was placed perfectly on the top of her head, while her hair was swept back loose bun.

_She never game him a chance. That was her regret…_

"Are you ready, pumpkin?" her dad poked his head into the dressing room of the church.

"Yes! She's ready," Angela hurried her. "Now, let's get her down the aisle before she bails on us."

They walked out of the small room and into the entryway of the church. She could turn left, and exit the building. She could turn right, take her father's arm, and marry Topher.

The decision wasn't hard.

She turned towards the door of the sanctuary, and took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

Cam was about to open the door and being her walk down the green carpet, but the sound of the outside door opening caused her to stop and turn around. "Oh my God."

"Bones?"

Brennan's heart nearly stopped. Which is irrational, because if it stopped, she would be dead. Still, the feeling was the same. Her breath caught in her throat. She hadn't heard that voice in…thirteen months, less a week.

"Bones? Can we talk?" He hadn't planned on coming. In fact, he'd forgotten all about it until this morning, when he was cleaning up.

"Booth, I'm kind of in the middle of something…"

"Please?"

"Talk to him, baby," her father urged her. With a look at Cam and Angela, who clearly didn't know how to react, she motioned to Booth to follow her and re-entered her dressing room.

"What are you doing here, Booth?" she asked him, exasperated.

He shuffled his feet awkwardly, "I got an invitation…"

"Oh…"

"So…You're getting married, hm?" he couldn't help the resentment in his voice. "I thought you believed marriage was an antiquated ritual."

"I do. Or rather, I did. Topher, however, believes in it quite strongly, and I love him so…"

"In a church?" he smirked, trying to joke.

"He wouldn't relent on that one, sadly," She let a small smile slip. It felt so good to be here, back with him.

The silence in the small room was thick enough to choke them.

_I don't want to have any regrets…_

"I don't want to have any regrets…" Booth said suddenly.

"Wh…What?"

"You told me, about a year ago, that you didn't want to have any regrets."

"Booth…"

"I know that I have no right to come here and interrupt your day. And I know that you don't want to see me. Or talk to me but,-"

"Booth, don't do this."

"I don't want to have any regrets, Bones…"

She stood there, unable to move, while her mind raced. Though he never said the words, she knew what he was asking of her, of them. She knew that he wanted to right whatever wrong he believed he did and convince her to leave with him.

"Um…I'm with someone. Booth. Topher…He's not a consolation prize. I love him…"

Nodding in resignation, Booth stepped aside, allowing her to leave the room. As he stepped out behind her, he gave a quick wave to Max, Cam, and Angela, and entered the sanctuary, taking a seat in the back row.

"I'm ready. Let's do this." Brennan took her father's arm and watched as Cam, then Angela, made their way down the aisle.

_I'm with someone…_

"Are you alright, Tempe?" Max asked as they entered the sanctuary.

"I'm fine, dad."

_…Not a consolation prize…_

Topher stood at the front of the church, looking very dapper in his tux. Brennan smiled, finishing her walk and standing next to her love.

_I don't want to have any regrets…_

"Do you, Temperance Elizabeth Brennan, take Topher Sebastian Phillips to be…"

"I do."

_I don't want to have any regrets…_

And she didn't.


End file.
